The Story Behind the Water Bottle
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Remember that shared water bottle at the live taping? Yeah, it's got a story behind it. ONE-SHOT, CO-WRITTEN BY TWITTER ACCOUNT @carasxbae RAURA


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot my friend came up with and we wrote it together. On twitter her name is carasxbae. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

I laugh in to the empty air around me as I look down at the tweets are fans come up with. I scroll through them smiling sweetly at the cute puns and sincere 'I love you's'.

It's nice having fans who care about everything we do to an extent it's like we see them everyday.

I hear the door knob jiggle as a blonde pokes there head in at me interupting my thoughts. He smiles before pulling his whole body in behind him closing the door before walking over to stand directly in front of me.

"Sooooo Laura, what are you doing?" He said to me with that cute smile of his.

I cocked my head at him. "Just checking the old social network before the show." I said standing up walking around him.

I grabbed a water bottle and sat back down to my spot. "Do you want to help reply to our fans?" He smiled, "Sure." I was a bit confused, on why he was still standing there smiling at me like an idiot.

"Well are you just gonna stand there and freak me out or are you gonna sit down and help me reply to our fans like you told me you were?" I asked him. "Oh um, sorry I was distracted." He told me, a goofy smile on his face as he sat down.

I closed my eyes and randomly flicked the screen before picking the one my finger tapped. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's how you answer your tweets?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

I bit my lip, the idea sounding stupid outside of my head. "Um, pfft no! Just the first one!" I said grabbing the phone from his hand, a light pink on my cheeks.

He laughed before leaning over me as his chin landed on my shoulder.

The tweet that I've "magically" chosen said, "Hey lauramarano what are you doing?" Ross then suddenly grabbed my phone out of my hands and He started replying.

I looked over at what he typed and saw, "Just hanging out with my hot co-star rossR5 ㈴7" I gave him a look. "Really Ross? 'My hot co-star'?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "What, I mean come on Laura, let's face it, we all know I'm hot." He smirked and flexed into my face.

I scrunched my nose and leaned back against the cushions of my couch.

"Get your bicep away from my face blondie." I said a laughing lilt to my voice as I shoved the muscle away.

I reached to grab my phone out of his reach, but he leaned away still staring intently at the screen.

I stopped and looked at his face. "Can I have my phone back please?" I said calmly my hand still outstretched.

He shook his head, his blond locks still perfectly in place. I smirked before mussing the perfect gold strands.

He dropped my phone onto the couch, "HEY! It took a while and a lot of help from my mom to get this perfect." He pouted while pointing at his hair.

I reached over his lap and grabbed my phone. "Whoops." I said.

He looked at me. "You cannot just mess up my hair before a live taping." He pouted. "I'm sowwy." I said, while giving my best puppy dog eyes at him.

He pouted for a minute more before sighing defeated.

"I'm never going to be ammune to your pupoy dog eyes am I?" He asked with a smile.  
I shrugged. "I don't think so, their invicible."

After all that pouting we decided to go back to replying to people, Ross, again, took my phone and decided to pick out tweets the way I picked them the first time.

"Hey picking tweets like this is fun." I chuckled and grabbed my phone back.

I read this tweet aloud, "Hey lauramarano r u and rossr5 dating? Pls answer" I said slowing fading at the end.

We both let out an awkward laugh. Wow. This whole thing just got awkward.

I reached next to me for my water but felt empty space. I looked up thinking I set it somewhere else.

I switched sides to ask Ross but stopped short to see the bottle at his lips.

"Dude you know I was drinking that right?" I looked at him raising one of my eyebrow. "Well duh, but Laur I'm thirsty." He whined, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ross get your own water," I said while snatching my water bottle back and drinking it.

As soon as the water bottle touched my lips, Ross suddenly grabs it out of my hands and drinks it leaving a couple drops of water on the couch.

"ROSS!" I screamed at the stupid yet adorable blonde.

He glances at me from the corners of his brown eyes as the water stops moving, his drink paused. "What on earth are you doing?" I exclaimed at the frozen blonde.

He lowered the bottle and gulped sheepishly, his adam's apple bobbing. "Refreshing?" He said smiling.

I opened my mouth to say more before Raini and Calum poked their heads in. "Come on guys, it's meet and greet time!" Raini said.

Rolling my eyes, "You stink," I told him while sticking my tongue out like a three year old.

He stood up. "I do my best." He confessed before pulling me towards the door.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Ross let go of me." I whined.

"No can do, princess." Is all he says. "And why not?" I questioned him. "Because we're going to go meet and greet some people!"

He said excitedly moving down the hallway behind our co-stars. "But I wanted to stay in the room and hang out with you." As I told him that he went up to my ear and whispered, "Let's do that later." And randomly ran off.

Raini then came up to me, "Oooh so what were you and Ross whispering about?"

I looked at her. "To be honest, I don't even know anymore."

"Just saying, but you and him make an adorable couple. Well see 'ya." As she ran off to who knows where. And I'm stuck alone.

I sighed the water bottle still dangling in my hand.

"Hey." I heard behind me making me jump. I pressed my hand to my chest trying to stop my rapidly beating heart rate.

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde culprit smiling at me. I gulped.

"Why," I asked, "Are you trying to scare me to death? You couldn't just tap me like a normal person?"

He thought for a second. "You would have gotten scared then too." He stated.

I opened and then closed my mouth before clearing my throat. "Not the point." I said squaring my eyes at him.

He chuckled. "What did you want exactly?" I asked him crossing my arms.

He pointed his thumb behind him. "They told me to come get you. You know for that show we do on Disney Channel. Ringing any bells?" He said sarcastically.

I smiled sheepishly. "Right." I said.

"Come on we've got music to make." He said grabbing the hand with the bottle.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't." I warned.

He held up his free hand. "Who said I was?" He questioned before pulling me down the hall.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

** Stay lovely;)**


End file.
